Autumn Leaves Fall
by Deltahalo241
Summary: Sakura accidentaly walks in on Naruko and Hinata and suddenly there is a lot of explaining to do. Rated T for some violence, adult themes and occasional use of bad language
1. Chapter 1

Naruko x Hinata story

**My very first story, I hope you guys enjoy it, as the title says this is a femnaru/hina story, i wrote this mainly to test my writing skills before moving onto some of my larger projects, please show me where and what i could improve. this will probably be a twoshot unless i am suddenly hit with creativity **

**Also most of the characters are probably going to be OOC, sorry about that, as you can probably tell set a few months after Shippuden**

* * *

Sakura was approaching Narukos apartment, she had been given orders by the Godiame Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to inform Naruko about the status of her father Minato Namikaze who had been badly injured during the war. Sakura reached the door to the apartment and was about to knock when she realised that it was unlocked, she gently pushed open the door and stepped inside and what she saw shocked her.

There sitting on Narukos sofa was Hinata, as if this wasn't strange enough Naruko was straddling Hinatas lap and they were in the middle of a passionate make out session. Sakura quickly blushed before turning away and regaining her composure, she turned back to face the couple.

"Naruko" she stated in a flat tone trying to ignore what was happening in front of her.

At this the two kissing teens eyes both shot open wide and they turned to look at a now heavily blushing Sakura.

"S-s-Sakura-san" stuttered Naruko who was going a deep scarlet by this point, Hinata had already fainted.

"W-w-why are you h-here"

"The Hokage wanted me to tell you that Minato should be discharged from the Hospital soon; however due to extensive damage to his arms he will not be able to continue being a shinobi"

"WHAT!" shouted Naruko "that's no fair! My dad never gets any breaks. I mean first he is involved in the third great shinobi world war in which his whole team dies, then both him and mom get killed by Kurama while he was being controlled and now he gets brought back to life without the love of his life only to fight in another world war and now on top of all that he cant even continue being a shinobi!"

"calm down Naruko" spoke an obviously irritated Sakura "I know its not fair but very little is in our world, anyway right now I want to know about what the heck was going on when I entered earlier"

By this point Hinata had regained consciousness just in time to hear Sakuras words, both of the women on the sofa blushed brightly again.

"W-w-w-well you s-see" spoke Hinata quietly.

"It's Ok Hinata, I'll explain it to Sakura" Naruko said reassuringly "Right, where should I begin? I guess I should start from just two months after the fourth shinobi world war. I had slipped into depression after the war mainly because I killed you-know-who and also because I kept on remembering all those people who I couldn't save, all those who died to protect me. I became a bit of a recluse and avoided contact with people as much as possible" this was evidenced by the much paler then normal skin on the Uzumaki.

"On some occasions I considered ending it all, just killing myself and slipping of into the black endless void of eternal rest. In fact this was my mind set on the day Hinata found me" Naruko continued.

"That day I had finally decided that this was it, I was going to kill myself and just be done with it, I already had the kunai pointed at my chest when Hinata burst into the room" at this point Naruko broke down into tears and Hinata pulled the crying girl onto her lap and held her.

"The same thing happened the night I found her" Hinata spoke softly "when I entered the room the look of horror and guilt on her face nearly drove me to tears"

Sakura was astounded, she couldn't believe that the hyperactive girl with the loud mouth almost killed herself, she was beginning to question exactly how much she really knew about the kunoichi who she considered a sister.

By this point Naruko had calmed down and gently turned to face Sakura while remaining on Hinatas lap for comfort.

"Hinata immediately rushed over to where I was sitting and hit away the kunai, then she pulled me into a hug" spoke Naruko softly "she just kept repeating 'don't do that to me again' she made me promise about ten times" Naruko slightly chuckled.

"After that I disengaged the hug and just kissed her" continued Hinata "I was rather surprised when Naruko started kissing back, not that I'm complaining or anything" Hinata finished blushing bright red as her voice died away.

"Hinata stayed with me that night, just to make sure that I didn't do anything rash and to keep me company through the night, and that's pretty much how we got together" Naruko finished the story and then gave Hinata a peck on the lips.

Sakura looked between the two of them, "that's sweet but what about your fathers?" she questioned "do they know"

"After we got together we visited my dad in the hospital and told him about us, he was fine with it, as long as I was happy he was fine" began Naruko.

"As for my father, well we haven't told him yet" finished Hinata.

"and out of the group, you're the only one who knows so far, I haven't even told Konohamaru and his team yet" Naruko spoke.

"So why did you two decide to start dating anyway?" quizzed Sakura.

"It's simple really" answered Naruko "both of us are scared of men"

"What, why?" asked Sakura.

"The pressure put on Hinata by Hiashi, Neji and some of the elders made her fear men, in case she was imperfect or they thought she wasn't good enough" replied Naruko "meanwhile with me, the men of the village were always more vocal of their opinion then the women and the mobs that went after me almost always consisted fully of men"

"Wait you were chased by mobs when you were just a child!" stated a shocked and rather disgusted Sakura.

"Not too often, only about three times and that was only when old man sandiame was out of the villiage for extended periods of time, this meant that I could heal up fully before jiji got back leaving no evidence of it ever happening"

"They beat you!" shouted a now very disgusted and angry Sakura which both of the girls knew was not a good mix.

"relax Sakura it only happened once because I accidently got myself trapped in an ally way" said Naruko thinking it would calm her down.

"That's not the point" shouted Sakura "the fact is they still beat up a defenceless little girl for no good reason!"

Suddenly a clock went off and Sakura was reminded of something "oh! I completely forgot my shift in the hospital is in half an hour, sorry Naruko, Hinata I have to go now"

"It's ok Sakura see you soon!" spoke an already excited Naruko.

"I hope you don't mean at the hospital Naruko" Sakura joked before exiting the apartment.

"Right now, where were we" said Naruko as she turned to Hinata with a massive grin on her face.

Meanwhile down on the street Hiashi was fuming, he was searching for his daughter who had kept disappearing off and not reappearing until late, and had decided to use his Byakugan; through it's vision he could see both Naruko and Hinata's chakra and with the distance between them it was obvious they were kissing. Hiashi made his way into the apartment complex and up towards Narukos apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Naruko and Hinata had continued their making out and by this point Hinata had Naruko up against the wall, currently their tongues were locked in a war of dominance and it surprised both the girls when Hinata won and slid her tongue into Narukos mouth, eliciting soft moans from the blond. Still pressed up against the wall Naruko gently started tugging at Hinatas large jacket, Hinata understood and disengaged the kiss before removing her baggy jacket, she then helped Naruko with her own. They soon resumed the kiss and this time their hands began to grope the others sides and back, before Hinatas hands slid underneath Narukos shirt and started to caress her bare back.

'_Kami'_ thought Hinata '_she isn't wearing a bra'_

Meanwhile Narukos hands had done the same to Hinata.

'_Damn' _thought Naruko '_if only she wasn't wearing that bra...wait I sound like a pervert...Damnit Ero-sennin!'_

Naruko wrapped her legs around Hinata's midsection and Hinata understood before trying to carry Naruko to the bed room.

* * *

Sakura was on her way out of the apartment block when she was suddenly barged into by what appeared to be a fuming Hiashi.

'_Uh-oh, this can't be good' _was the only thought that crossed her mind before she turned back around and headed towards Narukos apartment once more.

* * *

Just as Hinata was about to kick open the bedroom door Hiashi burst in, this caused her to jump which in turn meant dropping Naruko.

"Hinata just what do you think you're doing!" yelled Hiashi "and you!" he continued pointing at Naruko "what were you trying to do, you were trying to rape my daughter weren't you, you scum"

"No father!" yelled Hinata back "please don't do this, I love Naruko"

"Hinata do you realise that you could disgrace the clan doing this! And as for you" he spoke menacingly as he looked towards Naruko who was now trembling and pale from fear. Hiashi saw this and immediately bounded towards the young girl "I thought that the hero of Konaho would have some more sense then to force themselves upon a clan heir, of the same gender to make matters worse"

"No father!" Hinata tried but before she could finish her sentence Hiashi pushed a Jyuuken palm into Narukos stomach, at the same time Hiashi brought out a kunai and slashed Naruko across the chest with it causing a spray of blood to erupt from the blond. Everyone was so shocked that they didn't see what happened next as hiashi formed several hand seals before ramming them into the blonds stomach, to anyone else it would appear that Hiashi had just punched the girl again, but he knew otherwise.

"Let's see your fox friend help you from this" he spoke in a menacing whisper that only Naruko and he could hear.

Sakura had seen the whole thing and soon after the final strike rushed in and pushed Hiashi out of the way before running over to where she had been unceremoniously dropped by the Hyuuga head.

"Oh shit, oh shit" whispered Sakura to no-one in particular "Naruko are you alright? Speak to me Naruko, keep your eyes open" she said as she began to use medical ninjutsu on the wound

"Hinata, can you go to the hospital and get Lady Tsunade" Sakura commanded

"H-h-hai" whispered the young Huuga heiress meekly, giving one final look at her lover before running to the hospital.

The world for Naruko was turning black as her vision continued to darken until she was enveloped by a veil of unconsciousness, the next thing she knew she woke up in the bleak decaying sewer system that by this point had become a second home to her. She started to journey through the sewers as if she was on autopilot until she eventually reached the destination that was pre-programmed into her mind

"**So kit, looks like you're in a spot of bother"** announced the menacing voice of the Kyuubi no Yoko

Naruko looked up at the large cage which contained the beast, "wait a second" she spoke softly "didn't I undo the seal?" she quizzed the almighty fox

"**Yes you did" **responded the fox **"however it would appear that the bastard Hiashi placed a new seal on you"**

"Is there anyway for us to get rid of it? And how powerful is it anyway?" Naruko interrogated

"**We can't get rid of it in here, however if you find an adept seal master we should be able to get it removed, as for how powerful it is, well it appears to be a modified version of the caged bird seal used by the Hyuuga clan, so it is going to be easier to break then the last one, however unlike the last one it does not allow our chakras to mix meaning I am unable to help you in both combat and healing as well as breaking this damned seal"**

"So I'm on my own then?" asked the worried Narukothe thought of being cut off from the fox was terrifying for her as the fox had helped her so many times, whether it be healing small injuries to dispatching one of the greatest enemies the elemental nations knew. "What am I going to do without your help Kurama?"she asked, if only to get a response.

"**I'm not sure, usually I would suggest paying a visit to Jiraiya but now that he has bitten the dust the only other source I can think of for help would be your father, and that will be difficult considering that the chakra coils in his arms were completely destroyed."**

"So no one can help me?" enquired the Uzumaki

"**Well there might be one way" **suggested Kurama.

* * *

**alright thats the end of the second chapter, i tried a little attempt at humor in this story as well as just trying to improve my overall standered of writing, please tell me what you think and sorry for the cliff-hanger as well**

**also on another note, this story may take a breif hiatus as my exams are closing in and i'm running out of time to update the story so maybe a hiatus of a month or two then i can get back to updating**

**i've also realised this probably isn't going to be a two-shot anymore, it was originally but then i got a whole plot in my head and now i'll just see where it'll take me**

**thanks for reading and reviewing and i'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, another chapter of Autumn Leaves Fall, i've tried to go at a slower pace in this chapter so hopefully the story will benefit becasue of it.**

**This chapter has a bit more Humour in it then the other ones so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also if you guys could check out my other story: El Cazador de la Avatar, that would be great, it is a crossover between Avatar: TLA and El Cazador de la Bruja and i think it's going really well (you may want to watch the El Cazador anime before reading though as it is kinda necessary to understand)**

* * *

PART 3

"Oooohhh!" shouted Naruko "tell me, tell me, tell me"

"**Calm down kit, I'm not even sure if it will work, it depends entirely on how cooperative the necessary people will be"**

"Well then, tell me who they are! I'll find them believe it!" her voice growing louder with each word she spoke.

"**You won't like this but our best bet at the moment is to find someone cooperative within the Hyuuga household, someone who knows enough about these seals and that could possibly take them off"**

"Eh?" said Naruko "but I thought it was impossible to remove the Hyuuga seal"

"**Bah! Just propaganda to make your village seem stronger, every seal can be removed, it's just that some require more unconventional means then others"**

"What about Hinata then? Or maybe Hanabi?" asked Naruko "could they do it?"

"**Unlikely, despite them being the Heiresses of the Hyuuga clan they probably wouldn't be taught administering and removing the seals until they were about to take control"**

"So we need someone with a lot of power within the clan?"

"**Yes, to be more precise we need either a clan elder or Hiashi himself to remove the seal, trying to get someone outside the Hyuuga clan could be disastrous and would probably end up with you dead"**

Outside of Narukos mind tension was mounting up, Naruko had been transported to the hospital where she was being worked on by both Tsunade and Sakura, they had kept the incident quite so far so as to keep morale up and to keep people from tearing Hiashi apart, unfortunately Tsunade could not keep it quite from one newly reinstated fourth Hokage.

Minato was fuming, how dare Hiashi attack his daughter like that, he would have ben fine if he had just had a problem with the two girls seeing each other but an action that was borderline treason was unforgivable. So in response Minato had called for a meeting with the head of the Hyuuga clan and as if on cue, he arrived.

"You wanted to speak to me, Lord Hokage" spoke Hiashi with very little emotion, although it was clear to see that he was upset.

"_Yes, _I do want to speak to about something, I'm sure you're aware of what it is" responded Minato, who was barley stopping himself lunging over the table and murdering the clan head right then and there.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" spoke Hiashi once more.

"Oh? Do you now? Let me refresh your memory Hiashi" growled Minato "right now my daughter is in hospital because _you_ attacked her, am I correct?" by this point Minato was practically seething and had to stop himself from reaching for some kunai knifes on the table, a battle he felt he was slowly losing.

"_Your_ daughter is a disgrace to your name, what I did was necessary in order to protect both of our families' honour. Either way, what did you plan on doing about it? You're crippled, you can't use Jutsu anymore"

"Oh don't worry I already know what I'm going to do to you, so you may want to start running" remarked Minato a devilish grin beginning to etch onto his face.

"And what would that be, have the ANBU chase after me, you know I outclass them right?" shot back Hiashi, a little smirk appearing on his face.

However that small smirk soon disappeared when he saw a blue glow underneath Minato's desk, his eyes grew wide when he realised what it was and he slowly started backing towards the door. Minato started hopping after him.

"I made this just for you Hiashi!" he yelled before chasing Hiashi into the street, he was still hopping on one leg but this was largely due to the Rasengan that he had created using master footwork and a hell of a lot of trial and error.

People all over Konoha would forever question just what caused their Hokage to act like this.


End file.
